Entangled Destiny
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: The romance of Percy and Annabeth has fascinated us for years, but their story started centuries before any of us could imagine, and since then their destinies were tied together. Includes the two life times of these souls in which they couldn't be together, and one in which they could. I'll need reviews and feedback if I want to learn how to write better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Greeting to all my readers. I've wanted to do this fanfic forever, and now that I've finally managed to get it up here I sincerely hope you all will like it, since I really did write with all my heart, though it might not be as well written as it would have been if a more experienced author wrote it.**

Some souls are meant to be together, and once they have found each other they can no longer bear to be away. They complete each other, but if they are unable to build their own little world, they crumble. Their love is all they have to hold them together, but this love is what they cling to, no matter what life may throw at them. And till they succeed, their love keeps them going. It all started with these two souls when Crown Prince Peter looked into the eyes of a common girl Anne, and though it was centuries before they were truly together, it was this love that bound their souls to the Earth and made them keep returning, and it was this love that entangled their destinies together for every lifetime to come.

Dear _Peter,_

 _By the time this reaches you, I will be far away. I know you will try to find me, regardless of how often I may tell you that what I am doing is the best for us all. You may be King now, but there is only so much you can do to protect a woman and her child. If anyone knows that this child is yours... you know the dangers of being in line to the throne. I have seen you be so close to danger, I have nearly lost you so many times. I can't let this happen to the baby. It may be yours, but we are not married, no one shall acknowledge him as your rightful heir. If not the envious courtiers, then the angry people of your land would seek his death._

 _Heir. Son. Surprised, aren't you? Yes, I have had him, named him after you. It has been so long since I had to seek shelter in the woods because Old Nellie guessed my condition, and was going to have me killed by angry crowds for having an illegitimate child. Nearly half a year has passed by since then, and now I can reclaim my old home and leave our son to someone else._ _Our son. How good that sounds! A child with a bit of you and a bit of me. He looks just like you till he opens his eyes... those are my eyes. My grey eyes that you liked so much, that you said made you fall in love with me._

 _I know I could go back home, I have an aunt who would take care of baby Peter, but I know that I will have to go far far away till I can be certain you will resign yourself to these games of fate, because try as you might, being your illegitimate son will kill our child, and I cannot even hope that I might be spared. We could not keep this secret for long, not unless we send little Peter away, and I have decided that nothing but death could part me from our child, I love him more than the feel of warm sunlight on my back, more than the breeze that wreaks havoc with my hair, more than the springs bubbling under my fingers, more than the soft grass under my bare feet, more than life itself._

 _And I know you would too. I know you would care more about his safety than your own, I know you would blame yourself if anything were to happen to either him or me. We would become your weakness._ _And so I have fled, found ways to keep myself and Peter safe and well. And so I ask you to let us be. I know you will be angry, you will try to find us, but you won't succeed._

 _I know you won't forget me, and I hope you will cherish the memories of our time together just like I will. Far though we may be, you will always be close by in my heart._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your Anne_

True to her word, Anne disappeared. King Peter searched for her far and wide, but never found her, and in accordance with her wishes, he built himself a life, resigned himself to the games of fate. He married as a King should, had two sons, one of whom he named his heir. But though his riches may belong to another, his heart was always Anne's, Anne's and their son's. Anne never saw her love again, and her son died of a plague when he was only three. In despair, Anne gave her life, in hopes that in another lifetime, perhaps things would be better, and life fairer. Till the end, Peter and Anne always believed in their love, for love conquers all.

 **A/N- Here was the first of the chapters. There will be three in all and I was going to write them as a one shot but it would have become too long do I cut them up instead. Do leave behind some feedback. There's nothing that I'd appreciate the first day of the year more than knowing what you all think of my truly heartfelt little story. Thanks a lot for reading! Do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks a lot to the wonderfully amazing people who reviewed to the last chapter. You all are the best!**

Peter and Anne's love was not one that death could vanquish so easily. Even in afterlife they longed for one another, wishing their souls to be united. It is only a matter of time before such longing looks for some way to fulfill itself, and it was only natural that these souls should return to the cruel world that had previously denied them their greatest wish, to be together. Would destiny be kinder to them this time? Only time will tell if the souls will at last be set at peace.

 _My dearest Pierre,_

 _It has been so long since we have last met, my eyes long to see you once more, to talk to you again. Something has happened, my love, that I must tell you of instantly and even though I would normally not disclose such information in a letter, not even one that I trust to my faithful Marie, I have little choice now._

 _I will be blunt, for there is no other way to break this. I am to be married to Lord Henry Carmichael. I have mentioned him to you previously, have I not? We were very good friends in childhood, and I know that Henry is a good person who would care for me, but now that I have known you, there is none other that would complete me, no other I could love with the intensity I love you, an intensity that mere words could never describe._

 _Mother tells me that she has hoped for such a match since I was in the cradle, for she insists that this is the best way for me to reach happiness, and Father cares only about the fact that this alliance would bring him closer to our monarch, King Louis XIV. Neither of them will let me reject the match, especially since it is better than many women could hope for, woman who barely know the man they must spend their life with._

 _They will never accept you, after what happened generations ago when your great aunt ran away and refused to marry my grandfather. They see it as a matter of a pride to hate you and your family, even though you are only distantly related to the main branch._

 _I would have appealed to Henry, but he believes himself to be in love with me, and will not think before taking drastic actions to ensure that I end up his wife. I can see little choice now, for I would die rather than be wed to a man who is not you. This is why I have written to you, to offer you a choice, for it is obvious that things cannot go on as they have been for so many months as you secretly courted me, to hide from our families that loath one another._

 _Tonight, I shall meet you where we have always met. I shall be there with some money and jewels, enough for us both to be able find our way to England and start a new life. If you are there, I shall know that you still love me more than anything else on this earth._

 _But if you are not, I shall not doubt your love,only your courage. I have forsaken my family already, along with my titles and fortunes. I give them all up, for you, and hope that you can do the same. I shall wait till midnight after which I will drink poison and end my life, for it has no meaning without you, and fond as I am of the lovely gardens and beautiful silk robes, nothing makes me truly happy but you._

 _I shall love you always, no matter what happens._

 _Love, Annette._

It seems that even as Pierre and Annette, the Fates took no pity on these desperate souls, and condemned them to misery once more. Annette waited and waited, even past midnight, but Pierre did not come. Annette knew there was nothing for her to do now but leave life gracefully, and she tipped the contents of a little blue vial into her mouth, and took her own life, saddened that the love of her life could not love her as she loved him. If only she could have known that Pierre had come to her as soon as he read the message, but that her faithful Marie had betrayed the young lovers, and told Annette's father, who was outraged and beheaded Pierre as soon as he had left the safety of his home. He breathed his last when Annette did, loving her as much as ever even then, when the love had cost him his life. His last wish, which was that she live longer and live happily, could not be granted. And yet, till the end these souls loved, because love conquers all.

 **A/N- All that I have to say is, please do review. It lightens up my day like anything knowing that someone out there likes my efforts. You couldn't imagine how happy a little review would make me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey folks! You need to start reviewing more, I really love them.**

Peter and Anne, Pierre and Annette had been cruelly separated by fate more than once, and their souls longed to be together with a yearning so strong that not even the most hardhearted destiny could help relenting. And yet things were not easy for them, as they rarely are, and they were to suffer a good deal before they finally managed to be together at last. And yet it did happen at last, and after that last sad story, they once more they were born, and this time the story was different from any other, and happened right after the second Titan War, when Annabeth Chase found a note from Perseus Jackson the day after the second greatest war in the history.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I am not quite sure if you are going to try to castrate me after yesterday (and yes I do know what castrate means, I've been hanging out with Malcolm) but I have to try and tell you that it was beautiful kissing you, and delightful too. Hell, I'm not sure what I'm gonna say just now, you know, being a Son of Poseidon and all and that Daughter of Athena thing and everything. There's this whole thing about our parents hating each other and I know your Mum will kill me even if you don't but I'll try anyway._

 _I'll be very open now and tell you that I love you. A lot. Really genuinely truly and with all my heart. I think I did ever since Artemis was kidnapped. My quest was never about her, but you. It was you I was seeking, not the great Goddess of War. And that is why I found you. Because I love you, though maybe back then it was nothing more than a crush. But it is now._

 _Last year, when you got all jealous of Rachel in the Labyrinth, it was awfully adorable, you know ( and I wish you'd just admit that you were though I know that you will deny it forever). And then I knew that you would care for me too, though Mom had to point that one out. But I'll be fair, and tell you that I was getting pretty jealous of you and Luke, though you never noticed. And I know he loved you and Thalia, though in very different ways._

 _It hurt, seeing how much his actions hurt you, and I never really understood why you couldn't give up on him. I think I do now, I'd never give up on Grover or you or Thals or Nico or... practically anyone I care about. I think it would have been easier for us all if we didn't have to keep reminding ourselves that there was no way Luke would see the light, and somehow expel Kronos from his body._

 _But he did, in the end. For you. Because he did love you. I think, no I know that he saw you at Styx too. You were his Achilles heel, his mortal point. And you are mine too. Against what anyone would expect, I love you. And I truly hope that I'm gonna live after you have read this._

 _Love,_

 _Percy_

When Annabeth woke up the next day she had been cursing herself for oversleeping, but after reading the unusual love letter she couldn't help but smile. She never admired jealousy, something Percy always found amusing, bit then she didn't kill him either. Neither did Athena for that matter.

The couple still had to suffer much, especially when Percy went missing and lost his memory, but no power can erase a love so deep, and together, they did at last build themselves a future that would stay, never abandoning each other, not even when Percy followed the love of all his lives to the depths of Tartarus, for eventually love conquers all.

 **A/N- That was short, but I hope you still like it enough to review, especially since this is the last chapter and all.**


End file.
